Epic Rap Battles of Fanfiction v2
by MightyMitch47
Summary: El aventurero Mitch y su amigo el ente con poderes de alterar la realidad Pow, se enfrentan al trotador dimensional Rob, y a su mejor amigo Saturnino, para ver cuál es el mejor dúo que viaja por dimensiones. (Songfic parodia del video Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted de Nice Peter y EpicLloyd) Fic dedicado a eltioRob95.
1. Chapter 1

**Epic Rap Battles of Fanfiction**

* * *

_Soundtrack: (Instrumental de Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted)_

Escenario: El centro del multiverso, una plataforma de Final Destination de Smash y el fondo un montón de dimensiones de varios animes y cartoon.

**Mitch and Pow**

**vs**

**Rob and Saturnino!**

**Begin!**

* * *

**MITCH Y POW**

No pueden enfrentarse a Mitch y Pow  
Así nada más, obtendrán una gran explosión

_(Pow con sus manos causa una explosión en frente de ellos)_

Portales mágicos les gusta abrir a cualquier dimensión  
Les mostraremos uno en el cual son nuestra diversión

_(Les abren diferentes dimensiones atrás de ellos)_

Somos dos viajeros geniales, viajando a distancia  
De Royal Woods a Beach City nuestra estancia es grata.

**POW**

¡Idiotas!

**MITCH**

Tantos lugares fueron a visitar

**POW**

Solo esperen cuando Rick Sánchez los vaya !A ENCONTRAR!

_(Rob y Saturnino reaccionan graciosamente mientras una pistola dimensional y un ovni se materializan a sus lados)_

**MITCH Y POW**

Descubrimos bestias y alienígenas, Pokemons y bichos  
Animalejos raros, y robots bien chidos

**POW**

Y villanos también!

**MITCH**

Nos gusta enfrentarlos.

**MITCH Y POW**  
Si se los encontraran estarían acabados.

_(Un montón de sombras espeluznantes aparecen por detrás con la forma de varios monstruos interdimensionales)_

Participamos en batallas y nos divertimos por doquier  
Ustedes solo viajan para Doritos comer.

_(Mitch y Pow sostienen varias bolsas de frituras mientras doritos caen del cielo)_

Nos burlamos del peligro y seguiremos así en años

_(Mitch desenvaina su espada y su pistola laser, mientras Pow flota a su lado con un maso gigante)_

**POW**

¡Alto ya!

**MITCH**

Escuchen a los Louds

**MITCH Y POW**

¡Y no sean marranos!

* * *

**ROB**

Luan Loud está buena, pero no viene al caso  
Sus insultos son peores que dar un golpe bajo

**SATURNINO**

Concentráte Rob, luego pensás en esa mina  
Ahora enseñémosles a estos cabos como se hace en nuestra Villa!

**ROB Y SATURNINO**

Lanzamos rimas sin más, verbal su aniquilación  
Les daremos duro justo en sus pinches bolas del Dragón

_(Rob señala a la entrepierna de Satur y comienzan a hacer guitarra de aire)_

Un Team-up bien mamalón y chingón  
Pregunten al primo Elvio, no hay comparación

**SATURNINO**

Y si supieran mis pibes.

**ROB**

¿Qué mas cosas podemos hacer?

**SATURNINO**

Sería irnos a ver waifus.

**ROB**

Y a manuela complacer.

_(Rob agita tiras de la rule 34)_

**SATURNINO**  
¿Por qué no se relajan?

**ROB Y SATURNINO**

¡En la Villa de Black Hat!  
¡Hay muchas dimensiones en las que se pueden tirar!

_(Detrás de los trotadores están Finn con su espada, Star con su varita, Terminator con un arma, y Lynn con un bate)_

* * *

**MITCH**

¿Escuchaste amigo Sherlok?

**POW**

Creo que quieren un trompón

**MITCH**

Voy por Wario

**POW**

Y yo por el WaLuigi ¡Segundón!

_(Le aparece un mostacho a Saturnino)_

**MITCH Y POW**

En este Destino Final, van a pe-recer.

_(Mitch y Pow se hacen del poder de una bola Smash y comienzan a brillar)_

Ni ese desquiciado Rob nos puede ven-cer.

_(Se oye el grito de un Angry Bird)_

Tendrían la ventaja en su Quien contra Quien  
Pero incluso ahí nos los cargaríamos también

¡Somos Genos y Saitama! Ustedes solo Deku y Kacchan  
En la escala de poder no nos alcanzan.

_(Se ve a Goku detrás intentando pelear contra Kirby pero termina siendo devorado)_

* * *

**SATURNINO**

Wey, eso fue cabronazo

**ROB**

Que no me joda!

**SATURNINO**

¡Ahora que wey!

**ROB**

No sé Satur

_(Un portal extraño se abre detrás suyo)_

**?**

¡Chinguenlos!

**ROB Y SATURNINO**

¡Robba!

**ROB**

De ley Satur, ¡No hay que dejarnos maltratar!

_(Robba sigue ahí haciendo gestos a Mitch y Pow)_

**SATURNINO**

De estos novatos, ni a quienes quieren imitar

**ROB**

No se crean ESPECIALES.

_(Rob abre un portal atrás)_

**SATURNINO**

Por poderes DIMENSIONALES.

_(Ambos entran al portal)_

**ROB**

Porque entre los cuatro.

**ROB Y SATURNINO**

¡Somos más DEMENCIALES!

_(Reaparecen del portal cargando cosplay de saiyayins, Rob con la corona del Rey Helado, el diario de Dipper, y Saturnino con el guante de Thanos, y la espada del samurai Jack)_

**ROB**

Se que empezaron querido Mitchell, y un consejo les voy a hacer  
Tengan puesta su mascarilla

**SATURNINO**

Los fandoms son tóxicos mi wey

**ROB**

Para consolarlos tenemos estas gemas brillantes.

**ROB Y SATURNINO**

Somos Batman y Robin, pero más ¡Pinches Brutales!

_(Rob y Saturnino giran como tornado y cambian sus trajes por los de los superheroes)_

* * *

**¿Quién gana? ¿Quién sigue?**

**¡Tú decides!**

**¡Épicas! **(Rugido de monstruo interdimensional)** Batallas del rap del Fanfiction.**

* * *

**Créditos**

**...**

**Los personajes de Rob y Saturnino son de eltioRob95, pueden ver historias de ellos en su perfil.**

**Mitch y Pow son personajes creados por mi, a Mitch lo pueden leer en fics con la temática "Crónicas Demenciales" y a Pow lo pueden leer en mis fics "La balada del héroe" y "Fiesta de ensueño", también haciendo un pequeño cameo en mi fic "Luan" en el capítulo 10 Espantacular.**

**Mis personajes aparecerán pronto en futuros fics. También no olviden visitar a eltioRob95 y sus personajes carismáticos.**

**Gracias por leernos.**

**Att: Might**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epic Rap Battle of Fanfiction**

* * *

_(Soundtrack: Instrumental Artists Vs. TMNT)_

_Escenario: Royal Woods_

**Rusty, Liam, Zach and Clyde**

**Vs.**

_Escenario: Great Lake City_

**Nikky, Sameer, Casey, and Sid **

* * *

**RUSTY**

¿Qué onda señoritas?

Es hora de empezar

Somos los pueblerinos más geniales

que ustedes podrían desear

Tenemos el talento

para sumergir a estos callejeros bajo el pavimento

**LIAM**

Oh!

**RUSTY**

Rusty Spokes es un galán sin empate

Para vencerlos iré siempre elegante

Amo a las chicas, me usan de trofeo

Ahora le paso el micro a mi amigo el granjero

**LIAM**

Apariencia ruda, pero en el interior debiluchos

No soportarían una batalla en el lodo flacuchos

Respiran smog, yo O2

el campo no se compara a su ambiente atroz

**ZACH**

Yo! Zach Gurdle viene con todo el flow!

Quizás sea chaparro pero con todo yo voy!

No me gana el gobierno ni sus mentiras

Ahora viene mi amigo a cantar sus rimas!

**CLYDE**

Oh! Clyde McBride será su acompañante

Quizás sea débil pero un nerd dominante

Soy el mejor amigo, no hay quien se compare

Si te metes conmigo no hay quien me pare

**RUSTY Y LIAM**

Siempre unidos

**ZACK Y CLYDE**

Pelearemos en combate

**TODOS**

El equipo de Lincoln no rivaliza con nadie!

Como ratón de alcantarilla nos caen muy bien!

Nuestra formación serpiente! Les va a come-er!

* * *

**TODOS**

Nuestra amiga ha crecido (Ronnie)

La violencia ha salido del camino (Santiago)

Pero nuestra amiga (Ronnie Anne Santiago)

**NIKKY**

No está aquí!

**SAMEER**

Yo no creo que nos quieran enfrentar

Si les retáramos les iría realmente mal

**NIKKY**

Doy saltos, vueltas y giros

No me rebajaré a pelear con niños!

**CASEY**

Quizás me vea tierno pero puedo poner la cosas rudas

En las calles no saldrían ni pidiendo disculpas

**SID**

Eh, Clyde no lo entiendo me puedes explicar?

Como de la hermana de tu amigo te puedes enamorar?

* * *

**CLYDE**

Son muy inmaduros no lo podrían entender!

**LIAM**

Con cinco temporadas hemos podido crecer

**TODOS**

Su Spin Off, al final, no va a durar

Si se unieran los otros, les daríamos final!

* * *

**TODOS**

Pueden odiar, lo que les va muy mal

**SID**

Como su última temporada, fue fatal

**TODOS**

Su camino acaba aquí!

Seguiremos hasta el fin!

Celebraremos con tamales de Rosa Casagrande

**CASEY**

Guárdenme una a mí!

* * *

**Quién gana... quién sigue... tú decides?**

**Épicas... **(Sonido de patineta)** Batallas de rap del Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola chicos, no esperaba subir este capítulo, pero al final me llegó la idea, donde enfrento al Lincoln Loud Crew, con el Ronnie Anne Crew. Es que los cuatro amigos originales de Lincoln contra los cuatro de Ronnie era algo que pegaba muy bien con las letras y el ritmo del instrumental escogido, tengo idea para una batalla más, pero mantendré la serie en completado porque no es algo que haga regularmente.**

**Espero les haya gustado**


End file.
